


Hungry

by shipples



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Forced, Jared is not nice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipples/pseuds/shipples
Summary: Jared has Jensen right where he wants him, and Jensen doesn't want to be there at all.





	Hungry

 

Jensen was tied to the slats on his hands and knees, his wrists spread apart so there was space for his chest and face to press down between them when the time came.  Jared hadn’t tied his ankles yet, instead he left them tantalisingly free and if only Jensen had the guts to use them to kick Jared in the face—but of course he didn’t.  If he had guts like that, he wouldn’t be here in the first place, tied down with Jared’s fingers forcing their way into his ass. 

Why did it never seem to hurt any less?  Each time felt like new as that big rough finger wormed its way between his cheeks and up inside his hole.  He’d tried, in between, to stick his own finger up there, wondering if there was a way to make it hurt less, but just the slightest touch made him shudder and his stomach twisted and he had to stop. 

“I have a present for you today,” Jared announced in a jovial fashion, as though Jensen was here by choice and enjoying their time together.  “I have a test to study for so I don’t have as much time as usual to devote to your hungry little ass, so I’ve brought you something special.”

Jensen turned his head as he figured he was supposed to when Jared slapped his hand hard down on Jensen’s ass cheeks.  No, oh please no.  Jared grinned, turning the bright pink butt plug around to display just how enormously it widened at the far end. 

“Looks good, doesn’t it?  I’m thinking that if you like it then maybe we can meet before school sometimes for me to push it into you so you can wear it all day.  Would you like that, Jensen?  Would you like to feel your ass stretched over this all through your classes just for me?  That way you wouldn’t have to feel alone when we have separate classes, you could feel me with you the whole time.  How does that sound?  It’s nice and big, so it won’t fall out of you.  It’ll just keep you nice and full for me until I can fill you up with what you really want afterwards.  Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jensen said weakly, knowing that he’d pay for not answering even though his answer was a lie. 

Jared came to crouch down in front of him.  “Tell me what you really want, Jenny-boy.”  The finger that had just been up Jensen’s ass wiped over his cheek.  “Tell me.”

“I-I really want your c-cock up my ass.”  Jensen forced the words out even as he spat fury from his eyes.

Jared noticed, and laughed.  “Yes, you do want my cock up your ass.  You dream about it, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“What do you dream about, pretty boy?”

“I dream about y-your cock up my ass.”  It was true, he did, but the dreams were nightmares that he was able to wake from, unlike right now when nothing was going to end this for hours yet before their respective parents got home from work.  “I dream about you sliding it up inside me,” he continued when Jared’s hand gripped his hair and he gestured for Jensen to go on.  “I dream about spreading my legs for you to drill me with your big cock because I want it so bad.  I dream about you stuffing my hungry asshole full, over and over again.”

“Would you like to for me to stuff your asshole with this plug all day so you can pretend it’s me inside you?”

“Yes.  Please, Jared, p-please stuff my asshole with the plug.”

“You want it?”

“I want it.”

“It’s really big.  It’s going to hurt.”

“I don’t care, I want it.”

“I’m going to shove it into you hard.”

“Please shove it into me, please, Jared, please shove it into me as hard as you can and make me feel it.”

“It might make you cry.”

“Please make me cry, make me cry for you, please, Jared, please hurt me so I cry for you.”

With a carefree laugh, Jared did exactly as Jensen begged him to.

Jensen cried.

He howled.

He sobbed.

But, much later, he came. 

Jared always made sure that he came.


End file.
